


Тумор

by morbid_overseer



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbid_overseer/pseuds/morbid_overseer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то, говорят, они называли друг друга Эдвард и Джошуа; затем мир услышал о великом Цезаре и его Легате.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тумор

Эдвард воспринимает ошибки Джошуа как свои собственные, но Цезарь не совершает ошибок. Человека, подведшего Цезаря, не должно существовать. Человека, казненного Цезарем, не должно существовать вдвойне. Цезарь продолжает посылать убийц по следу, который никем не оставлен.

У Цезаря нет секретов, точно так же, как нет слабостей. Цезарь не болен, Цезарь не одержим. Джошуа — это тумор в его голове, о котором никто не знает, но все говорят.   
По приказу Цезаря, никто не смеет произносить имя Грэхэма всуе. Теперь это имя звучит, лишь когда очередной убийца не возвращается с задания — унижающим напоминанием оно глухо стучит в голове.   
Цезарь сжимает переносицу и отдает новый приказ.

Джошуа шлет ему письма. Они зашифрованы в отрубленных головах фрументариев, отправленных по его следу. В них он пишет о том, что не забыл и не забудет. Он пишет о новом пути и об огне, что никогда не перестанет гореть — внутри и снаружи. Он пишет «когда-нибудь» и дописывает: «но не сегодня».   
У Джошуа много дел. Его дни состоят из одних ритуалов: повести племена по праведному пути, процитировать библию, перезарядить револьвер, поменять бинты. Иногда рутину разбавляют стычки с ассасинами Цезаря, и Джошуа не рад им, нет, не рад. Блажен, кто воздаст тебе возмездие твое, блажен, кто схватит и разобьет младенцев твоих о камень.

«Даже если я умру, — пишет он, — ты не сможешь отпраздновать это со своим народом. Признать мою смерть — значит признать то, что я был жив». Джошуа презирает самого себя и Цезаря, но спотыкается на имени Эдварда, когда задают вопросы. Он планирует месть, но будет удивлен, если Цезарь умрет первым.

В мире Цезаря нет Джошуа Грэхэма, но на обратной стороне динария их все еще трое. А в голове, не прекращая, глухо стучит.


End file.
